


Her Paper Heart

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Wrapped 'Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if you've gotten this far in Wrapped, I have to say something.</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>Wrapped is done, and if you want you can stop here, but once upon a time I was going to continue the story. After all,  is only over 125,000 words, I thought surely it could use a few more. *bemused*</p><p>The story that bunnied me -- and still does, truthfully, though I find I can't write it to save my life -- covered even more ground than Wrapped, so it likely would have doubled the length of this, if not more. I began the sequel, but I only got through two chapters before the story stopped letting me write it. Soon after that, I lost all interest in the Potterslash I was writing, leaving a couple of other stories unfinished that I loved and always wanted to know the end of. It's been so long now that I know I'll never find out.</p><p>I never finished <i>Her Paper Heart</i>, but I am proud of what I wrote. I love the glimpse it gives of this 'verse's Lily and of Harry and Sev's life after Wrapped, so I'm including it here. If you don't like reading a small part of a story that you KNOW will never be finished, then close this now and remember Wrapped as it is, complete.</p><p>If you're curious, read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Paper Heart

 

One

 

 _30th Aug, 1970_

 _"Dear diary" is what everyone writes in their journals, but I think I'll just write in here and it can be to whoever I let read this someday. According to the bookseller this is spelled so that only I can read it unless I change the spell and "key" it to someone else, but I haven't a clue how to do that yet so for now it's just for me. Maybe someday I'll have a son to pass it on to; I don't particularly want a daughter. Little girls never seem to get along with their mums like I want to get along with my children._

 _Anyway, hello, whoever you are! I expect you'll find this all rather boring, but I'm going to begin as I mean to go on. I may write about every moment some days and none at all on others, but I'll try to put the important things in here._

 _I'll start with today, which was the most amazing day of my life so far. I got my Hogwarts letter this morning, and daddy and his best friend Mr. Ed (no, not the American horse!) and Mr. Ed's Wizarding brother Zacharias (who told me today to call him Uncle Zach now because he says I'm the closest thing he has to Wizarding kin) took me to get my school supplies. That would normally just be a fun day of buying papers and pens and shoes and such, but Hogwarts school supplies are very different and today was the most fun I've ever had!_

 _Shopping in Diagon Alley was simply smashing, and Uncle Zach promised to take me back next summer so I can see more. We had the most fun shopping, and I am now the proud owner of:_

 _a wonderful wand  
a sweet little black barn owl named Soot_

 _a cauldron_

 _an Everinked quill_

 _quite a lot of parchment_

 _some rather smelly herbs and things in a "potions" kit_

 _school robes quite a lot better than the ugly things I wore at Muggle school_

 _a school trunk that's spelled never to fill up_

 _this journal_

 _and my very interesting-sounding schoolbooks._

 _Uncle Zach made me promise not to try anything out of the books until I was at least on the train to school though, so I've not read them. If I do, I know I'll just have to try my hand at magic, and Uncle Zach says that's quite against the law and could get me thrown in Azkaban. I haven't a clue where that might be, but he's afraid of the place, so I'll not be wanting to find out! Anything that scares a wizard with a pet dwarf dragon is plenty scary enough I don't want to go there!_

 _Uncle Zach spent hours this evening telling me about the Houses. He thinks I should be sorted into Ravenclaw, which was his House, but he admits I'm brave enough to make Gryffindor and I get into enough trouble that I could be a Slytherin. Slytherins always seem to be into trouble according to Uncle Zach. He says they're too smart and crafty for their own good, but he has friends who are Slytherins and he says they're as loyal as a Gryffindor when it suits them to be. Gryffindors usually are more brave and loyal than they are smart though according to Uncle Zach, and he doesn't think I'll be sorted there because he said I'm quite smart for almost eleven, and that he'll have my ears for a teacosy if I'm sorted into Hufflepuff. That's the house that takes all the students who aren't crafty enough for Slytherin, brave enough for Gryffindor or smart enough for Ravenclaw, and Uncle Zach seems to sort of look down on them as being less talented._

 _I think I want to be in Slytherin, or in Ravenclaw. Uncle Zach says that once you're at Hogwarts your House is your family, and that the older students will take care of the younger ones in their Houses just like they were their little sibs, so having the ones who are smartest and craftiest looking out for me would be nice. People have always made fun of me for being too smart, and I think it would be quite a nice change to have a whole House of smart people who were like family to me._

 _They'll have to be better family than Petty!!! She's all in a tear because of me getting a Hogwarts letter and all the extra attention I got today to go get school supplies, but I think she's just living up to her nickname again. She's been getting meaner to me all summer, especially if I spend the day with Daddy, and I can hardly wait to get away from her even though I'll really miss Mum and Dad. Daddy bought me Soot so I can write any time I want though, and Soot is a very fast little owl so it will be sort of like having them nearby._

 _It's after midnight and Daddy just said I have to go to bed so I'll end here, but he checked the journal for me and the spell works! He can't read any of this... That's so amazing!_

 _Lily_

.:.

 

Harry looked up, smiling as he looked out across his first study hall class. He was glad he had waited until today to begin reading Lily's journal, since it would give him something to do while he had to sit and watch the students study. Watching other people study was rather boring, but Lily's journal promised to be a rather fun read.

 

He let his gaze roam over the students, who had, at his request, scattered about in groups of four that included one student from each House. He intended to start the right way from day one with the first years, and they seemed to be responding well even though some of them spent a bit too much time staring at him because he was the Boy Who Wouldn't Die And Then Married A Death Eater. The entire school had been buzzing since the arrival feast, gossiping about Harry and Severus and their scandalous relationship.

 

Harry snorted softly in amusement at that thought and looked back down at his mother's journal, turning to the next page to continue reading.

 

.:.

 

 _1st September_

 _I'm on the Express and just met the most amazing boy. He's just my age I think, but he knows so very much more than I do about magic! He taught me to do my first spell, Wingardium Leviosa, and was praising me for picking it up so quickly when the most obnoxious boy walked into the compartment we were in. The other boy called me a "stinking Mudblood", which he said means I have dirty blood because my family are Muggles. I was very bad and called him an arse, but the boy who taught me the spell grinned at me and seemed proud of me for standing up to the pretty blond boy, so I don't think anyone will be angry with me for it. Well, except the blond, but he was being an arse and I refuse to take it back, even if he is the other boy's friend._

 _I hope I'm sorted into the same House as the boy who helped me. He was very nice once he finally stopped reading his book (the front said something about defensive spellwork) and decided to help me. He seems like the kind of person who wouldn't mind me always having my nose in a book. I think he could be a good friend, and I'd like to have a few of those. Even if we're sorted to separate Houses I want to get to know him, he's got such fascinating eyes and a nice smile, and he was friendly once he finally began talking to me._

 _1st September - later_

 _I'm in my new bed now with my curtains shut so the others can sleep. One of the Prefects, Marlene (I sat next to her at the feast; I'm the only Muggleborn first year in our House and she decided to explain things to me), says I've got to go to bed in just a minute, but I had to write this down so I would remember it all exactly and she said taking notes is a good habit to have so I can if I'm quick about it. The Sorting Hat was the most amazing thing and talked to me before it Sorted me, which Marlene says is very unusual as far as she's seen or heard, and she's a seventh year so she thinks she'd know._

 _The Hat wanted to know what I thought was most important, friends, family, power, learning, or helping people, and I had to explain that friends and family are important and so is helping people, but you have to learn to be able to help. Power isn't really something that I want because Daddy says it just gives you more responsibilities than you need, and I think learning all I should will be quite hard enough, since I'm way behind the wizard-born students already. The Hat said it thought it might sort me into Gryffindor then and I asked it not to because I want to be in Slytherin. It said I'm not the right type but that I could be in Ravenclaw if I don't like Gryffindor because I'm quite smart enough for that house even if I'm less logical than Ravenclaw's ideal, so I said yes._

 _So, I'm a Ravenclaw! All of the other first years in my House seem kind of quiet, and a lot of the older ones didn't like me asking them so many questions, but Marlene is really nice and says that it's good that I want so much to learn, and that she's going to teach me all she can. She says I remind her of her baby sister who'll be starting Hogwarts next year, and that she hopes maybe I'll make friends with Alice when she comes. I think that would be kind of nice._

 _The boy on the train, the nice one, is named Severus Snape, and he was Sorted into Slytherin. The other boy, the blond one who looks sort of fey, is named Lucius Malfoy and also went into Slytherin. I asked Marlene if she knew anything about them and she said that the Snapes and Malfoys are both Pureblood families that are neck-deep in the Dark arts, and told me I should stay away from them because they would be sure to pull mean tricks on me just because I'm Muggleborn._

 _I told her about Severus teaching me Wingardium Leviosa then and she had me show her that I could levitate my fork before she said that maybe Severus would be okay to talk to, but I should still be careful and stay away from Malfoy completely. He sat at the feast with a lot of older Slytherins who are of the worst sort according to Marlene, and they like to make sport of the Muggleborn first years just because they can. Severus sat at the end of the table with the other Slytherin first years, though I noticed he watched Malfoy through most of the meal and looked kind of unhappy. Maybe they aren't already friends like I thought. I hope not, Malfoy sounds like bad news and I like Severus._

 _Marlene says I really have to go now!_

 _Lily_

.:.

 

Harry lifted his gaze from the book to check the clock, and then he scanned the students again as he wondered what might have been different if Lily had been sorted into Slytherin like she wanted to be. He knew Sirius and James' prejudices well enough to be sure neither of them would have ever given her a second look if she was a Slytherin, which would have meant he himself never would have been born, so there would have been no one but Neville to take on Voldemort.

 

Harry shuddered slightly at that thought and closed the book, setting it on the professor's desk of the classroom that had been assigned as study hall. He really didn't feel like it was his desk, just sort of like he was borrowing it for an extended period of time, so he hadn't changed anything about it even though the chair wasn't at all comfortable, and the desk was ugly and scarred.

 

He decided suddenly that he wanted to get to know his students better, so he stood up and moved around his desk as he looked at his students and asked, "So everyone, did you like your first day so far?"

 

Most of the students looked pretty happy and there were a lot of mumbles that it was a good day, but there were a few who didn't seem to agree. One sullen looking Slytherin boy in the far corner of the room that Harry hadn't been able to see from behind the professor's desk said petulantly, "It sucks, and being forced to listen to these idiots," he glared at the three other boys sitting nearest him, who all gave him dirty looks, "just made it even worse."

 

Harry's eyebrows went up at the boy's obvious accent. "And your name is...?"

 

The black haired boy stood and drew himself up proudly. "Jim Lestrange, of the London Lestranges, lately of the US."

 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, wondering how he had missed that particular name being Sorted. He fought down memories of the Lestranges he had met, hoping that he would be able to separate his past experiences from the boy ahead of him. It wouldn't be fair to hate the boy just because his relatives had repeatedly tortured Harry to the point he passed out, then revived him to do it again.

 

Another Slytherin sneered at Jim said, "Sit _down,_ Jimmy. It'll not get you any respect to brag on _that_ name, especially to Harry Potter. Every last one of the Lestranges supported You Know Who, and most of them are dead except you. Lestrange is about as bad a name to have as Malfoy or Riddle."

 

"You shut your mouth, Blake, or I'll shut it for you!" Jim yelled angrily, bristling.

 

The boy reminded Harry rather strongly of Sirius, which was reasonable on the surface since the boy was his cousin, but Harry knew that the Lestranges were only cousins by marriage. As soon as Harry thought that he wondered if that made the boy _his_ cousin too, which was a mildly scary thought since he seemed to be a complete prig. Of course, his name _was_ Jim, which was often short for James. Maybe having that particular name made little boys prone to being arrogant little berks, sort of like naming a small dog Precious usually meant it would be a yappy bundle of nerves.

 

"That'll be enough of that," Harry said in a quelling tone he didn't even notice was very reminiscent of Severus, looking from Blake to Lestrange just as the bell rang for lunch. "Blake, Lestrange, you'll both need to stay after class. Everyone else is dismissed."

 

The students all gathered their things and left, stealing glances at Harry and the two Slytherin boys and wondering how much trouble they'd be in for disrupting what hadn't really been much of a class.

 

Harry ignored them, picking up Lily's journal and slipping it into his pocket before walking briskly towards the door. "Alright you two, follow me."

 

Blake and Lestrange gathered their things and followed him, Blake looking uncertain while Lestrange just glared at Harry's back. They drew quite a lot of attention while walking through the halls towards the dungeons, including that of one of the Slytherin Prefects, a sixth year named Derek who quickly moved to catch up with them.

 

"Professor Potter," Derek asked, "is something wrong?"

 

"Nothing you need to worry about, Derek," Harry replied, giving him a quick smile. "And it's Harry or Mr. Potter, please, I'm no professor."

 

"Yes sir." Derek glanced back at the two boys still following them before he looked at Harry again and asked, "Are they in trouble, Harry?"

 

"Depends," Harry replied. "Professor Snape and I will give them a talking to first. Hopefully it'll end with that, but if not, well, I expect Mr. Filch will become quite used to seeing them both pout." Derek laughed at that just as they passed the end of the Potions hallway, and Harry smiled at him. "Would you mind asking Professor Snape to come by my office?"

 

"Not at all," Derek replied immediately.

 

"Thanks," Harry replied, smiling. Derek turned back towards the Potions classroom as Harry led the two boys on down the hallway towards their common room, stopping at a painting with a rather odd looking wizard who looked to be reading a book upside down. "Hello Uric, could you open the door please?"

 

"O' course, sir!" Uric replied quickly, grinning at Harry before his painting began to swing aside. "The Head Girl was by earlier, said she had to leave you a note."

 

"Thank you, Uric. I'll be sure to look for it." Harry ushered the two boys into his office, following them with a suddenly stern look as he said, "Sit on the couch boys, and behave."

 

The boys moved to sit on the purple couch, holding their books in their laps and looking around interestedly.

 

Harry walked to his desk, immediately spotting Ginny's note held to the pegboard above it by one of the little throwing daggers he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Bill, who was a great believer in Muggle weapons being better than using magic all the time, had taught Harry, George, and Ron to throw a knife during Christmas break several years ago. Ginny had been interested too, but her brothers wouldn't teach her, so Harry had taught her on the sly while Ron was busy spending time with Hermione. It was a running joke between them now that Harry had been 'professionally' trained by Bill and never bothered to carry a knife, but Ginny always had a knife or three on her somewhere. She had gotten into the habit of leaving Harry anonymous messages marked by a dagger last year, knowing he would recognize her knife and that it annoyed Ron because he had no clue who left Harry cryptic little notes with a throwing knife.

 

Harry's lips twitched as he tugged the little dagger from his pegboard and unfolded the scrap of parchment it had held.

 

.:.

 

 _There's a surprise for you today at lunch, so be sure to at least show up instead of hiding away with Sev in the dungeons the whole time. It'll only take a few minutes and you'll like it, I promise._

 

.:.

 

Harry grinned, dropping the note in the bin next to his desk before he turned back towards the boys and walked towards them. He began absently flipping the wicked little dagger as he walked, his features settling back into a frown the more he looked at them. "Mr. Blake, what's your first name? I didn't catch it."

 

"It's Keith, sir," the boy replied immediately, looking warily from the knife to Harry's face and back at the knife again.

 

"Thank you," Harry replied with a slight smile, watching the way the eyes of both boys tracked the movement of the dagger.

 

The portrait opened again and Severus walked in, immediately moving to stand next to Harry and scowl at the two boys while Harry quickly slipped the dagger into his pocket. "Mr. Blake, it's a bit early in the term to be landing yourself in trouble. I am very sure that your mother would be very displeased to know about it." Keith flinched and looked down as Severus' gaze swung to Jim, his dark eyes narrowing. "And you, Mr. Lestrange, were warned at least once already this morning that I am aware of. Are you _trying_ to get detention your first day?"

 

"No sir," Jim replied, also looking down. "It's not my fault everyone picks at me."

 

Severus looked at Harry questioningly, and Harry shrugged. "I didn't see them razzing him, but he was at the back table in the room so I suppose they could have. I decided he needed a talking to because of the fact he was disrupting class to call the other students idiots and then threatened Keith here, but then Keith wasn't very nice himself so I made him come along. I got the feeling they'd be fighting as soon as they got out of the room if I didn't step in."

 

Severus pursed his lips, looking back at the boys. "As your Head of House I am not at _all_ pleased that either of you would start an argument less than halfway through your first day, but you least of all Mr. Blake, I expect much better of you." Keith flinched again, his shoulders hunching a bit as he tried to make himself smaller. "Your mother was a Ravenclaw Prefect for three years and very nearly Head Girl, and knowing that you were causing trouble the _very first_ day of term, especially within your _own House_ , would not impress her in the least. Have you _anything_ to say for yourself?"

 

"No sir," Keith replied quietly, looking thoroughly cowed. "There's no excuse for my behaviour, sir. He was making all of us look bad by calling the other students names and being disrespectful to Mr. Potter, but it did no good for me to shame us too by giving him another target."

 

"I am pleased to know that you realize that, Mr. Blake," Severus replied, looking like he was anything _but_ pleased. "I'll expect you to turn in six inches of parchment to Mr. Potter tomorrow, detailing a way for you to have handled the situation _without_ disrupting his class or making our House look as though it is filled with troublemakers. We have quite enough people making that assumption about us right now without you proving them correct."

 

"Yes sir," Keith replied, finally looking up as he added, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

 

"See that it doesn't," Severus replied, then flicked the fingers of one hand. "You are dismissed, Mr. Blake."

 

"Thank you, sir." Keith jumped up and quickly went to the door, tapping the back of the portrait to get Uric to open and then ducking out as soon as there was enough room for him to squeeze through.

 

Severus waited for the door to swing closed before he spoke again, frowning very slightly. "Mr. Lestrange, you are at a disadvantage here at Hogwarts, and truly in all of England, simply because of your name, yet you seem determined to sully it further."

 

Harry moved to sit in the green chair, watching silently as Jim glared up at Severus as if he wanted to kill him. Harry fought not to let his lips twitch into a grin, remembering many times he had glared at Severus just the same way when he was that age.

 

Severus seemed to ignore the dirty look Jim was giving him as he went on, his voice just a bit cold. "First you were not present for the Sorting feast last night because you missed the train to fight with a Muggle, and _then_ you were disruptive in your very first lesson, so much so that Professor Flitwick felt the need to send me a note detailing your behaviour and asking me to have a word with you. As if that were not _enough_ , you then proceeded to cause trouble in _another_ classroom by calling the other students derogatory names and being disrespectful of yet another professor. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

 

"He's _just_ the Quidditch coach, not a real professor," Jim replied hotly, "and the other students _are_ idiots! They started ignoring me as soon as they heard my name and began gossiping about me like I wasn't even there!"

 

"Mr. Lestrange, I would suggest you learn a bit of respect," Severus said sharply, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Mr. Potter is a member of the staff, no matter what subject he teaches, and as such you will call him either Mr. Potter or sir, am I understood?"

 

Jim just rolled his eyes and nodded, but when he saw the way Severus' expression darkened further he said grudgingly, "Yes sir."

 

"If you wish to continue your education here at Hogwarts, I would suggest you make some _drastic_ changes in your attitude." Severus was looking at Jim as though he were little better than pond scum as he went on, his voice cold and just a bit angry. "Your father was the _only_ member of the Lestrange family who did not support Voldemort. I had hoped you would have some of his good sense, but I see now that I hoped in vain."

 

"I am not stupid!" Jim replied hotly, then added as an obvious afterthought, "Sir."

 

"I did not say you were," Severus replied shortly. "I said you have a pronounced lack of good sense. You're arrogant, impulsive, disrespectful of your elders, and annoying, and I will be greatly surprised if you make it to Halloween without being expelled."

 

"What am I _supposed_ to do, sir?" Jim asked indignantly. "People hear my name and they _sneer_ at me and make comments about how awful my family is, or else they just completely _ignore_ me. They treat me like I'm a _fag_ or something, and I haven't even _done_ anything!"

 

"Mr. Lestrange," Severus said frostily, "I _do_ hope it has escaped your notice that I myself am a homosexual, and therefore you are not _intentionally_ calling your Head of House names." Jim's eyes went wide in shock as Severus continued on inexorably. "Since you missed the feast last night and _also_ seem to be unable to put aside your ego long enough to talk to your classmates, I should also inform you that Mr. Potter is my life-mate. As such he is also a member of Slytherin, one of _much_ higher standing than you are. In short, you have been doing a rather thorough job of getting on my bad side since before I even _met_ you, and I _do_ recommend you cease doing so at once, or you shall find out exactly why I have a reputation for being the nastiest bastard in the school. Unless, of course, you _want_ to spend the rest of your time here scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing, _by hand_."

 

By the time Severus finished his tirade Jim was finally looking scared, so Harry spoke up, surprising them both as he said softly, "Sev, calm down." Severus looked at him sharply, still frowning, and Harry added, "Why don't you go on to lunch and let me talk to him?"

 

"Are you certain you want to do that, Harry?" Severus asked, looking intently at Harry. "He's quite an _offensive_ little prat, and you've already put up with enough from him."

 

"I can handle him, Sev, I promise. He can't be much worse than Draco." Harry grinned as he said that and Severus snorted, then Harry let the grin fade away as he added seriously, "I know what it's like to have a name that makes everyone decide how they'll treat you before they even know you. Maybe I can help him figure out a better way to handle it."

 

Severus pursed his lips, looking at Harry for a long moment before he turned and gave Jim a hard look. "You had best take time to _think_ before you speak to _anyone_ from now on, Mr. Lestrange. It is my responsibility to see to the good behaviour of _every_ Slytherin at Hogwarts, and I will be _quite_ displeased if I find out yours continues to reflect badly on our House. We cannot afford to have someone making us look bad, and I assure you it will not be tolerated."

 

"Yes sir," Jim replied quietly, swallowing hard.

 

Severus stared at the boy a moment longer and then moved over to Harry, leaning down to kiss his forehead before he said, "Do remember to dismiss him in time for you to come and eat, even if you just send him to his dorm until you have time to make a stronger impression."

 

"I will, Sev," Harry replied with a smile. "Gin reminded me to eat, too."

 

"She's a very smart girl," Severus replied as he turned away to head quickly for the door. "Remember what I said, Mr. Lestrange. I take my responsibilities very seriously."

 

Severus didn't wait for a reply before leaving, and Jim fidgeted a bit as he waited for Harry to speak again. He had a feeling that just because the Head of House had left didn't mean he wouldn't know what happened in the room, and he was suddenly worried he might get himself into even more trouble if he spoke.

 

Harry just watched Jim fidget in silence for a few minutes before he said quietly, "You couldn't have picked a quicker way to piss him off, you know, and Severus Snape has a very long memory." Jim made a face and picked at his robes, not looking up, and then Harry added, "And I don't mean by disrespecting me, Mr. Lestrange. I'm talking about you disrupting Professor Flitwick's class and being disrespectful of students in the other Houses."

 

Jim looked up finally then, his expression showing what Harry thought might be regret. "I didn't mean to. They were talking about my aunt and saying I'd wind up just like her, but I don't even know what she _did_. My dad won't talk about his family at all."

 

"Bellatrix Lestrange did quite a few unforgivable things, including torturing one of my friends' parents to the point of incurable insanity, injuring a dozen children last Easter while aiding the kidnapping of a Hogwarts student she later tortured, and killing quite a lot of Muggles and Muggleborn wizards simply because they existed." Jim swallowed hard, looking down again as Harry added more quietly, "And she was a Slytherin, as so many Death Eaters were, so after all of the trouble of the last few years Severus is very conscious of his House's tattered honour. Your behaviour today reflects badly not just on him, but on myself and your Housemates and everyone else who may call Slytherin their family."

 

Jim lifted his head to see Harry lightly stroking one of the snakes embroidered on the chair he was sitting in, and he asked plaintively, "Why is it all _my_ fault? The Slytherins treat me as badly as the other Houses. _Worse_ even."

 

"It's not _all_ your fault," Harry replied, "but the largest part of it _is_ your responsibility to correct. You have to prove to them that you're more than your name, Mr. Lestrange, and the way to do that is by being everything your aunt was not. It's very difficult to earn the trust of Slytherins, and more so if your name is known to them to be untrustworthy. I know, Slytherins have hated me on pure principle almost all of my life because my father was an arse."

 

"Even Professor Snape?" Jim asked, surprised.

 

Harry laughed, nodding. "Most especially him. My father was quite cruel to him as a boy and Sev hated me for it even though I had no part in it, just as I hated him because of things I had been told about him. Slytherins _treasure_ a grudge, and they're not terribly particular about whether or not there's a reason for it."

 

"But... He said you're married to him now," Jim said, confused. "How can that be, if you hated each other?"

 

"He finally saw that I am not my father," Harry replied with a smile, "just as I put aside my hatred of Sev when I was old enough to realize that my father was wrong to persecute Sev -- and all Slytherins, for that matter -- simply because he could. Our hate faded away several years ago now, and slowly changed to friendship and then love, but it took until the end of last term for us to admit that to each other." Harry smiled softly, looking down at the arm of his chair as his fingers ran over the snake embroidered there, then he looked back up at Jim and said simply, "I was Sorted to Gryffindor, but I was accepted by the other Slytherins here at school after the feast last night, and they acknowledged that my bond to Severus makes me one of them."

 

"You've bonded?" Jim asked, his eyes widening. "Nobody bonds anymore!"

 

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, we have, and more deeply than either of us intended at first, though we're quite enjoying the way our bond seems to have a life of it's own."

 

Jim looked confused again even though he was more than a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, the spell was _supposed_ to be a very simple one," Harry replied with a chuckle, "but it's gotten stronger and more complex over the last two months, and now does things it wasn't supposed to be able to do. We didn't want to, but we've had to learn how to block our bond out of our minds so we wouldn't be constantly distracted by each other's feelings."

 

"That sounds so cool," Jim said softly, his expression full of amazement.

 

Harry smiled. "It is." He stood suddenly, looking down at Jim as he added, "And right now, we've both got to get to lunch. I expect you to meet me here in my office every evening for the next week, directly after supper."

 

"You're giving me detention?" Jim asked, his face falling as he stood up and shrugged the strap of his bag onto his shoulder.

 

"Not precisely," Harry replied, smirking as he moved towards the door. "Unless of course you annoy Severus or one of the other teachers again, or cause more trouble amongst the students. Then you'll find a recently ex-student knows all of the worst detentions."

 

"Worse than scrubbing bedpans?" Jim asked, making a face.

 

Harry laughed, opening the door and gesturing for Jim to go through ahead of him. "Scrubbing bedpans is _quite_ nasty, but I've done worse. My best friends and I were Sev's particular annoyance for quite some time, after all, and between him and Filch I've done all of the very worst chores."

 

"And well deserved, too," Ginny said from her spot standing just outside the door, smirking at them as Harry and Jim both looked up, surprised. "Professor Snape asked me to be sure you came to eat, since I've finished my meal. He doesn't want you to drop back into your habits from last term and skip lunch."

 

"I'm coming, honestly!" Harry exclaimed, laughing as he reached out to try and ruffle Ginny's newly shortened hair, not at all surprised that she ducked away easily. "You'd think that I'm in danger of fading away to _nothing_ the way you two are going on."

 

"You might, you certainly get _plenty_ of exercise." Ginny smirked and started down the hall towards the Great Hall.

 

Harry fell into step next to her, smirking right back at her. "We both know you're just jealous."

 

"Of Sev, yeah," Ginny replied with a wicked grin, darting to one side out of reach before Harry could grab her.

 

"Minx," Harry said, laughing.

 

Ginny smirked at him, staying out of reach. "I prefer _fox_ , thank you."

 

The two of them continued arguing back and forth, teasing each other as Jim trailed behind watching them both and trying to decide if Ginny was considered equal to Mr. Potter or not. Ginny had been pointed out to him at breakfast, so Jim knew she was Head Girl. He had been told that meant she pretty much had the run of the school unless she was supposed to be in class, just like the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named Jason Dorney. He had also been told -- before he made Kay angry and she stopped talking to him -- that Ginny had a reputation as a troublemaker who knew all the angles, and that she was the one to watch out for if he was going to start trouble. Ginny would either be in the thick of any trouble around school or would know who was, and he had best hope she didn't think he was making her look bad. Ginny had been a Prefect for two years and wasn't afraid to make sure the guilty parties got caught, no matter who it was.

 

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny both made sure Jim joined the Slytherins, pausing to talk to a few of them by name. Jim sat down and quietly filled his plate, watching as Harry continued up to the staff table to take his seat there while Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and joined her friends to sit and talk a bit even though she'd finished her lunch.

 

Jim ate his meal in silence, completely unsurprised that nobody talked to him as he wondered what Harry had in store for him after classes, and if he could do as Harry had said and earn the respect of the other Slytherins. The first thing he thought he'd have to do was talk to them, and that might be the hardest part. He had been rude to all of his year-mates already, and after hearing what Harry had to say Jim was pretty sure they wouldn’t accept the idea of him talking to them again very easily. He would have to earn it, but he really didn't know how he could.

 

 

 

Two

 

Harry ate lunch quickly, talking with Severus about Jim and his attitude and discussing plans for the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors first Potions class, which would be right after lunch.

 

Severus intended to give his usual lecture which would take up most of the class, and then towards the end he would let Harry take over for a few minutes and talk about the problems between the Houses and that Jim was having with everyone. Severus normally wouldn't approve of talking about childish popularity problems in class, but he agreed with Harry that this particular problem needed stopped before any lasting grudges were formed, and having the entire Slytherin class in the Potions classroom was as good a time to handle it as any.

 

Severus always made a dramatic entrance for his first class, which was only a small part of the finely honed art of intimidating his students. He sent Harry on to class while he lingered in the Great Hall to wait for the bell, taking the opportunity to watch the remaining students and try to match up the first years' faces with names.

 

Harry exited through the staff door and walked quickly down to the Potions room, considering it only a moment before he drew up a comfortable chair -- he loved being able to do that spell now that Severus had finally taught it to him -- in the corner of the room. He would be able to watch the whole class from there and see Severus as well, but he was out of the way and hoped he wouldn't distract anyone.

 

He pulled out his mother's journal again once he was settled. There was plenty of time for him to read a few pages before students began to arrive, and he wanted to know how her first few days of school had gone. He was surprised when the journal opened automatically to the last entry he'd read, but he just smiled, fancying that it knew where he wanted to begin.

 

.:.

 

 _2nd Sept --- lunch_

 _I just had my first Transfiguration class and I was so embarrassed!!_

 _None of the other Ravenclaws wanted to sit with me! Three of them even chose to sit with Slytherins so they wouldn't have to be by me, it was awful. I guess your House really is like your family, but I don't want twenty more siblings like Petty! One snobby, annoying sister who hates me is enough._

 _Anyway, Professor McGonagall doesn't like us to sit one to a desk so I had to move to the seat next to Severus because nobody was sitting next to him either, but Severus didn't seem to care at all that his friend Malfoy wanted to sit with someone else. We were to turn a match into a pin today, and Severus had obviously done the spell before since he and Malfoy both did it right the first time, which made McGonagall give them dirty looks. According to Shelly, one of the other first year Ravenclaws, students aren't supposed to know much magic before they come to Hogwarts, but Severus and Malfoy both seem to already know quite a lot. Rumour is they've done every spell and charm right on the first try and the other first years are all up in arms about them having an unfair advantage._

 _Professor McGonagall showed the class how to turn a match into a pin half a dozen times and I felt so dumb because I just couldn't get it right! By the end of class everyone else had done it already, but McGonagall was still no help, she just told me I could keep practicing after class since lunch period was next and then left. Severus watched me a few times after everyone left and then explained that the key to most magic is I have to have a picture of what I want firmly in my mind and then do the spell, and it worked! He wasn't as nice as he was on the train, a bit of a prat really, but I still like him. He didn't have to stay and help me._

 _L_

 _2nd Sept --- after dinner_

 _I hate the other first year Ravenclaw girls, really I do._

 _I was sitting on my bed reading my Potions book (I love Potions, it's the class I had the most fun in today!) and they all walked in gossiping about how stupid I am. One of them, Helen, said it'd be a wonder if "the Mudblood" made it through the first set of exams because I'm so obviously mentally deficient that I couldn't even do a simple Transfiguration spell, then Shelly agreed with her and said I would probably have to have special tutoring. Helen said then that the Sorting Hat must be going senile to put me in Ravenclaw, because I was obviously Hufflepuff material. I grabbed my bag and ran out crying, and they laughed!_

 _I'm in the library right now, at a dusty little table in the corner that looks like nobody's used it in years. I think I'm going to read some more and then go back up just before curfew. Maybe they'll be asleep._

 _L_

 _2nd Sept --- bed_

 _A Gryffindor boy named Remus found me at the back of the library a little while ago and sat down to talk to me about Potions, since I was reading the Potions text. He hasn't been yet but he's read the first few chapters of our book and thinks he'll like the class a lot better than Defence Against the Dark Arts, which he had today. He says Professor Quimby, the DADA professor, is a crazy little old man that kept saying they'd all better do their best in his class or he'd feed them to the Venus flytrap that lives in a huge pot in the back corner of the class. Remus said it's taller than Professor Dumbledore!_

 _Madam Pince, the new Librarian, told us to get out of the library then because it was time for curfew and go straight to our dorms, so we said good night. Remus said that he'd be in the library a lot if I want to sit with him sometime, which I thought was really nice. Nobody else has invited me to sit with them, not even Severus._

 _When I got here Shelly said she was sorry, but I don't think she meant it, and none of the other girls even looked at me so I just closed my curtains and I'm ignoring them all._

 _I wish I had been sorted into any house but Ravenclaw._

 _L_

 _3rd Sept --- after dinner_

 _I'm in the library again, at the same table. Madam Pince was so pleased to see me back with an armload of books, she said I'll do well at Hogwarts if I keep studying so hard._

 _I got highest marks in Charms class today, and Professor Flitwick awarded twenty five points to our House all because of me! We were supposed to levitate a feather, and I was the only one who could do it first try. Professor Flitwick let me practice lifting bigger things then because the first lesson next week we'll be refining our control of this one spell, and when I lifted my Charms book on the third try he was so proud!! Those stupid snobby Ravenclaw girls can just put that in their pipes and smoke it, as Daddy would say. Shelly took almost the whole class just to get her feather off the desk, and Helen blew hers up! Singed her hair all off in the front so that she looks like she fell into a fireplace. Serves her right, she's such a prat._

 _DADA was really boring, but we're supposed to learn about a lot of jinxes in there so maybe it will get better. Herbology was fun, I really like Professor Sprout. She's absentminded but she knows her plants and she made sure we knew all about Mandrakes by the end of the day. I've got an assignment to read for her, but it's not a long chapter and I have all weekend. I'll probably spend most of it holed up in here. I sure don't want to spend it in the dorm with the other Ravenclaws._

 _Divination is the stupidest class ever! The teacher, Professor Gentrish, kept going on and on about how we'd all learn to tell the future and stuff and then had us drink a cup of simply awful tea and made a prediction for each of us based on our leaves. He told several people that they'll die young or be murdered, and then his prediction for me was that I'll marry a man who I know doesn't love me. I'd never marry a boy if I knew he didn't love me, how very idiotic is that? Well, unless you have to get married, and even then I think it would be better to raise a baby alone than be stuck with a man who doesn't love you. Mum and Daddy fight quite enough, and they're in love... I'd hate to see how Mum would treat Daddy if she didn't love him, she hates how absent minded he is._

 _Oh god, Severus just walked in! I hope he comes to sit by me!_

 _L_

 _3rd Sept --- bed_

 _Severus ignored me and sat alone near the restricted section. I guess he doesn't like me as much as I hoped._

 _L_

 _4th Sept --- late morning_

 _I hate weekends already. I'm the only person in the library. Even Madam Pince isn't about, and it's so very quiet. I think I'm going to send Uncle Zach my allowance and see if he can get me a little Wizarding radio to listen to, just for when I'm alone. I hate being alone._

 _I think I'll be doing better in classes if this keeps up, at least. I've been reading ahead in my books, and I taught myself two spells this morning. Severus was right, the most important thing is visualizing what you want to happen. If I do that, then they work! Lumos will be the most useful I think, it'll be nice to use my wand for light at night instead of a candle, but if I need a candle I can light one with my wand now with the other spell, Inflamare. It wasn't next in the book, but it looked more useful than a spell to refill an inkwell. Uncle Zach got me an Everinked quill, after all!_

 _L_

 _4th --- evening_

 _Severus just left the library, and I'm alone again. I was the only one here when he came in after lunch, and he actually sat with me and helped me with Transfiguration. I can do both of the spells we'll be doing next week, and he taught me two others as well, Reparo and Scourgify._

 _We talked a bit after we got tired of working on spells, and I learnt quite a lot about him. I think he was lonely, though he said he's used to being alone. His parents give him anything he asks for except affection I think... He doesn't seem to care much for them, and after he so blithely said he'd been known to go a month without even seeing them, I can understand why. I can hardly imagine going even a day at home without seeing Mum and Daddy, at meals if nowhere else, but Severus seems to have spent a very large portion of his time either with his tutor or alone, unless Lucius was visiting him. He's never been to a school before now, so he didn't even have a classmate to study with until now._

 _Severus seems to care quite a lot for Lucius, and thinks I would like him if I knew him better. I'll likely never find out though, Severus says that Lucius is too busy with his new friends to notice even him, much less a Mudblood he doesn't want to know. He's pretty bitter about that. I got the feeling that Lucius is his only friend but that Lucius has quite a lot of other friends he never told Severus about. The other Slytherins all are too busy trying to impress the upperclassmen to make friends with Severus, so he's in sort of the same situation I am... Alone in a House of people who should be like family._

 _L_

 _5th --- before lunch_

 _It seems that Lucius didn't care if Severus was lonely until he made friends with me, but that changed things. Severus and I talked all morning and Severus seemed to have a lot of fun telling me about the Wizarding world and Quidditch, which he loves, and then Lucius came strolling in and leaned on Severus' chair and asked him what he was doing, and Severus said, "Nothing Luc, what did you need?"_

 _Talking to me is nothing. Being friends with me is nothing._

 _Then Lucius said, "Come on, Sevvie."_

 _No offer of anything fun to do or a reason to go, just, "Come with me," and Severus got up and went with him._

 _That hurt._

 _L_

 

.:.

 

Harry heard the bell ring just after he finished reading a page and closed the journal, sliding it into his pocket. He took out the little dagger Ginny had left in his office to idly flip it into the air, watching the spinning blade as he tried to clear his mind. All he could think of was how unfair it was that Professor Gentrish had been right and how Severus had obviously worshipped Lucius, and neither one was really something he wanted to dwell on at the beginning of class. Harry knew it would get harder and harder not to think about how Severus' love for Lucius Malfoy had caused him years of suffering, and he was beginning to think that maybe reading Lily's journal in classes wouldn't be a good idea once he got a little further on. Some things were bound to be pretty painful to read, and Harry knew he was likely to start crying and not notice until afterwards.

 

Harry cleared his mind of everything but the fact he quite missed his own little throwing daggers -- they had been taken by Lucius Malfoy after Harry stabbed him with one, Harry remembered that much -- and wondered if Severus would mind if he bought another set. Severus didn't really approve of Muggle weapons as a whole, and Harry knew he didn't really _need_ to have weapons to hand anymore, but there was something soothing about playing with a blade, and Harry would have a use for a knife after all. Of course, Severus likely wouldn't enjoy Harry using a throwing dagger to chop up Potions ingredients, but Harry knew he'd get over it quickly.

 

Harry heard the classroom door open then but pretended not to, ignoring the students who walked slowly in with expressions varying from surprise to curiosity as they moved to take their seats. Harry glanced up after a few moments when the muted mutterings and rustlings told him that the class was fairly full, looking over the group to see that Jim was sitting alone as a desk at the front of the classroom while another Slytherin, Kay Bletchley, sat alone near the back of the class.

 

Harry looked back down and began cleaning his nails with the tip of his dagger, his expression blank as he said conversationally, "One of you lot at the back close the door, wouldn't want to let in some warmth." One of the Gryffindor boys jumped up, grinning, and went to close the door as Harry continued, "Miss Bletchley, it would go much easier on your class if you move before Professor Snape arrives. He doesn't approve of childish bickering dividing up Housemates, and an empty desk at the front of the class never pleases him."

 

Kay made a face but stood up immediately and gathered her things to move to the front of the class.

 

A Gryffindor boy that Harry recognized as Angelina's little brother Kipling asked, "Why are you here, Mr. Potter?"

 

Harry lifted his gaze, his lips quirking into a tiny little smirk. "Because nobody told me I _couldn't_ be, Mr. Johnson."

 

Several of the others snickered at that and then Michelle Patil asked, "Is it true you've Apprenticed to him, Mr. Potter?"

 

"Among other things, yes," Harry replied as he smiled at the girl before he looked back down, switching the knife to his other hand to begin cleaning the rather stubby nails there as well.

 

Severus had insisted that Harry stop biting his nails months ago, and with good reason since ragged nails could be quite painful in certain situations. Harry was trying hard to get used to having neatly trimmed nails, but he had quickly discovered he hated having them. His nails seemed perpetually stuck in the just barely long enough to catch dirt phase, and Harry hated to glance down and see dirty nails. It made him feel as though he should go wash his hands even when he knew they were clean. Severus thought it was quite amusing that Harry, who had been known to walk around for an entire day with a smudge of dirt or ink on his face and never notice or care, was so fastidious about his fingernails.

 

The bell rang then and the students, who were glancing occasionally at each other almost as if waiting for someone to say something, watched him quietly for a few moments before the classroom door suddenly banged open, making them all jump and turn to look. Harry looked up as well, slipping the knife into his pocket again as Severus went into his usual 'intimidate the first years until they want to run and hide' routine, all the while avoiding looking at Harry because he knew he'd see him grinning. Severus was quite sure he couldn't keep his usual severe look if he saw Harry grinning at him, so he was going to compromise by pretending Harry didn't exist.

 

The lecture wasn't as long as Harry recalled, but then again there wasn't anyone in the class that Severus wanted to humiliate either, so there was no reason for him to drag it out. The class had about ten minutes left to go when Severus finally said, "And now Mr. Potter would like a word with you all, before I dismiss you for the day." He turned towards Harry then to find him watching him with a soft smile that made Severus smile in reply. "Harry?"

 

Harry stood up immediately, grinning as he walked over to where Severus stood at the front of the room. "That was simply smashing. Much more fun than when I had to listen to it."

 

One of the girls giggled and Severus gave her a quelling look before he looked at Harry, pursing his lips and ignoring his own desire to laugh. "I gave the same lecture."

 

Harry grinned at Severus, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he said, "Yes, but now I _like_ watching you talk." Severus just snorted and turned away to walk to his desk, completely missing the way Harry watched him for a moment before turning to the class and looking them over, meeting the eyes of each student in turn as his grin faded away into a serious expression.

 

"You lot are the youngest members of your Houses," Harry said after a moment, "and the first to be Sorted after Voldemort's death. You have a chance to change this school and make it a better place for yourselves and the classes to come after you, but it's going to take some work. I hope you're all willing to give it a go, because it's very important to me that you succeed."

 

The students just stared at him in silence for a minute or two before Kip Johnson, who had been hearing about how cool Harry was for years, asked, "What is it you want us to do, Mr. Potter?"

 

Harry smiled. "I'd like every person in this room to be able to count the others as a friend by the end of the month."

 

There were quite a few mutters at that, and it wasn't long before one of the Slytherins asked, "How are we supposed to do that, sir? The Gryffindors want nothing to do with us."

 

"That's not true," Michelle said immediately, looking at the boy. "Your lot always avoids _us_ or puts us down."

 

"It goes both ways fairly equally, Miss Patil," Harry replied then, making the students look back towards him. "Both Houses are guilty of hearing the name of the other and automatically condemning whoever wears the crest, much as you've all condemned Mr. Lestrange simply because his aunt, who he never knew, was someone to be feared and hated by all on the side of the Light."

 

"It doesn't help that he's a prat," Kay said then, giving Jim a dirty look before she looked back up at Harry. "He keeps making us look bad, and us Slytherins have enough bad marks against us without his help."

 

"Have you thought that his behaviour might possibly be because you've labelled him an embarrassment and a prat, even though you barely know him?" Harry asked, looking directly at Kay, who blushed and looked down. "I thought not." He looked around at the others then, ignoring the way Jim was staring down at his desk. "The very first thing I was told about Slytherin House when I reached Hogwarts was, 'There's not a wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.'"

 

There were angry mutters from the Slytherins then and Harry waited for them to quiet down before he went on. "It's not true of course, but I was raised by Muggles and I didn't know that. I trusted the person who told me that, and I let it shape my attitudes and colour my life for a long time. My very first day here I refused the friendship of Draco Malfoy for the simple reason I was told he'd be a Slytherin, and he has disliked me ever since. Draco is a good and loyal friend to those he trusts, and I've regretted that my prejudices made sure I'm not one of them quite a few times over the years."

 

Harry paused to see if any of the students had anything to say, glad they looked thoughtful and interested and not just as though they were ignoring him. No one said anything, so he went on. "My mother was Muggleborn but her father was friends with a wizard. He summed the four Houses up to her by saying the craftiest go to Slytherin, the smartest and most logical to Ravenclaw, the bravest and most loyal to Gryffindor, and the students who aren't crafty enough for Slytherin, brave enough for Gryffindor or smart enough for Ravenclaw go to Hufflepuff. I've found that to be very untrue, but the stereotypes are believed by a lot of people."

 

"What House was your mother in, sir?" Jim asked, looking interested.

 

"She was a Ravenclaw," Harry replied, "but she wanted to be a Slytherin."

 

"Slytherins can't be Muggleborn," one of the Gryffindor boys Harry didn't recognize said then, a superior look on his face. " _Everyone_ knows that."

 

"There's a Slytherin second year who's a Muggleborn," Harry replied dryly. "Maybe you should meet him before you decide he doesn't exist."

 

Several people snickered as the boy flushed and looked down, and after a moment Harry continued. "My mother's best friend was a Slytherin, and she found more acceptance from him than she did from her own Housemates, so it was only natural for her to wish to be part of his family so to speak. He is almost Gryffindor in his sense of loyalty and fairness, and my mother treasured that about him."

 

"There's no need for name calling," Severus said dryly, making Harry grin at him as the students looked at him in surprise. "You'll goad me into mentioning your Slytherin tendencies."

 

Harry smirked at him. "I'm not ashamed of them, I almost _was_ a Slytherin after all, and I might as well be one now."

 

"One of these days I must inquire of that old busybody why you had a choice," Severus said, looking bemused.

 

"Severus, it's not polite to talk about the Headmaster that way in front of the students," Harry replied, his eyes twinkling.

 

Severus snorted. "I meant the _Hat,_ you scamp."

 

Harry grinned. "You could just have asked if you wanted to know. The Hat said I have the thirst to prove myself that all Slytherins should have, but I had asked to be a Gryffindor based on the fact Ron was one and proved that I also had the habit of blindly rushing in where a Slytherin would have known not to tread."

 

Severus' lips twitched. "Finish your discussion with the children, before you get any further off on a tangent."

 

Harry grinned. "Yes sir, Master Severus, sir."

 

Severus snorted again, trying not to laugh. "Don't _even_ go there, Harry."

 

Harry gave him an innocent grin and asked, "Go where?"

 

Severus pursed his lips, only his eyes showing his amusement as he refused to answer.

 

Harry chuckled as he looked back at the class, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is you all need to learn that names and Houses are important, yes, but people are more so. I am a Potter, Sorted a Gryffindor just like my father and his father before him, and I hated Professor Snape for five long years simply because my friends and family had biases against his House and name. If I had not finally seen past my prejudices against the advice of all of my family and friends, I would not now have my life-mate." He let that sink in for a moment and then went on. "None of you are looking for anything like that as first years, I know, but you _do_ need good friends and study partners. Kay, what do you think will be your worst subject?"

 

Kay made a face. "Charms... I'm abysmal. I blew up five feathers this morning."

 

Jim gave her a sympathetic look and muttered, "I'm awful at it, too. I set my text on fire."

 

Harry looked around. "And who in here is _good_ at Charms?" Three of the Gryffindors and one Slytherin raised their hands and Harry smiled. "Very good. Kay, what's your best subject?"

 

"History of Magic," Kay replied, "it's easy."

 

Kip Johnson, who had raised his hand as being good at Charms, looked at Kay and asked, "If I help you with Charms, would you help me with History?"

 

Kay turned to look at Kip for a moment, surprised, and then nodded. "Sure."

 

Harry grinned. "I'd be willing to let any of you who want to study together use the common room next to my office, since as the rules stand right now you're not allowed in each other's common rooms. Unlike the school Library, in my private library you may practice spells as long as there is supervision about, and there usually will be for a few hours after supper."

 

The students looked thoughtful at that and were quiet for a moment before Jim suddenly raised his hand.

 

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, Jim?"

 

"Could I say something please, sir?" Jim asked, and when Harry nodded he stood up, turning to look at the rest of the class and catch the eyes of each of the Slytherins in turn. "I know I've been an ass--"

 

"Language, Mr. Lestrange. There are young ladies present," Severus interrupted sharply, making Jim blush.

 

"Sorry, sir." Jim looked at the class and tried again. "I know I've made us all look bad, and I'm really sorry. I was just mad that everyone was treating me like I eat kittens for breakfast when I hadn't even done anything. My dad never talked about my aunt or even _England_ , so it was a really rude awakening to come here and have everyone know my name and hate me for it. I didn't even know _why_ until Mr. Potter told me some of it. I'm not proud of what that woman did at all, and if I could make it so I wasn't related to her I would. And, like I said, I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better Slytherin from now on, and not shame us again."

 

Jim sat back down and Harry smiled at him as he said, "And I'm sure that given a bit of time to adjust, your Housemates will stop persecuting you for your name. I have more reason to dislike the Lestranges than any of them, after all, and I managed it."

 

The bell rang and then Severus added, looking determined, "Your Head of House will see to that, Mr. Lestrange. I will not have Slytherins fighting amongst ourselves. It is unseemly and unintelligent, and those are two things a Slytherin should never be." He paused for a moment and then added, "Your assignment for next class is to read chapter one. Class dismissed."

 

Chairs scraped against stone as the students gathered their things to go while Harry walked over to Severus' desk. He moved right around behind it and then hopped up to sit on the desk with his back to the room as he smirked at Severus and said, "I think that went well."

 

Severus smiled at Harry as the last few stragglers left, then stood and replied quietly, "Yes it did."

 

Harry reached out to grab Severus' waist, pulling him closer with a smile. "And now we're alone and I've been very good all day."

 

Severus chuckled and moved a little closer, sliding his arms around Harry under the outer robe Harry hadn't bothered to button. "You truly _are_ a toddler at heart, always wanting a treat for good behaviour."

 

Harry smirked wickedly, lifting his hands to slide them into Severus' hair so he could enjoy the cool silky feel of it against his palms. "A toddler wouldn't be wishing we had time for a shag."

 

"I should bloody well _hope_ not," Severus replied with a laugh, moving to stand against the desk with Harry's legs pressed against the outside of his thighs.

 

"So, kiss me already. We've time for that, at least."

 

Severus snorted softly, smiling as he felt Harry's fingers cup the back of his head. "Not the way you kiss."

 

Severus let Harry pull his head down anyway though, and Harry's smirk didn't fade a bit as he nuzzled Severus' cheek and murmured, "Entirely your fault." Harry kissed Severus without waiting for a reply, smiling into the kiss at the way Severus chuckled and then deepening it with a little growl when he felt Severus' hand on his arse.

 

They were still completely lost in kissing each other ten minutes later when the fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students began arriving. Almost all of them paused at the door to stare for a moment before they took their seats and continued sneaking looks at them with expressions ranging from disgust to rapt fascination. Most of the girls, particularly the Hufflepuffs, had dreamy little smiles on their faces within a few minutes, while the boys pretended disgust or looked away completely.

 

The ringing of the bell a few moments later finally caught Harry and Severus' attention, making them pull apart abruptly, both looking surprised. One of the Hufflepuff girls giggled and Severus quickly let go of Harry and stepped away, moving to the front of the classroom to begin their lecture, as he tried hard to regain his usual composure.

 

Harry was blushing as he hopped off Severus' desk and returned to his chair in the corner, inelegantly sprawling sideways with one knee over the arm. He wrapped his robe tighter around himself to stave off the chill of the room and then pulled his mother's journal out of his pocket and began to read again.

 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. Thank you for reading.


End file.
